memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zefram Cochrane
Zefram Cochrane ' był przedstawicielem ludzi, żył w 21 i 22 wieku. Był naukową i wynalazcą, który opracował pierwszy napęd Warp. Pierwszy człowiek, który przekroczył prędkość światła. :Pl. : "''Tam, gdzie żaden człowiek wcześniej nie dotarł." :Ang. : "‘Where no man has gone before." :* '''Archer, Jonathan - 2121 (ENT: Broken Bow) Historia 2030-te. Zefram Cochrane urodził się na Ziemi. (Star Trek: First Contact) 2060-te. W latach sześćdziesiątych 21 wieku zamieszkiwał północno amerykańskie miasteczko Bozeman w stanie Montana. Pracował w tym okresie nad pojazdem kosmicznym o nazwie Phoenix, miał on być wyposażony w eksperymentalny napęd Warp. (Star Trek: First Contact) 2063, 5 Kwietnia. Cochrane dokonał próbnego lotu, który doprowadził do pierwszego kontaktu z cywilizacją pozaziemską, gatunkiem Vulcan. (Star Trek: First Contact) 2064. Cochrane wygłosił przemówienie do absolwentów Uniwersytetu Princeton. Opowiedział o pierwszym kontakcie w Bozeman i "grupie cybernetycznych istot z przyszłości", która przybyła "Nie tylko by przeszkodzić w pierwszym testowym locie, lecz zniewolić cały gatunek ludzki". Słowa znanego z poczucia humoru ekscentryka zostały wzięte za zwykły dowcip, w późniejszym okresie sam Doktor Cochrane przyznał, że wypowiedź ta była jedynie żartem a przedstawione wydarzenia nie miały miejsca. (ENT: Regeneration) W późniejszych latach Zefram Cochrane współpracował z Henrym Archerem nad silnikiem Warp 5. (ENT: Broken Bow) 2119. Brał udział w ceremonii dedykacyjnej Kompleksu Warp 5 na Ziemi. Wygłosił wtedy słynne przemówienie, którego słowa będą mottem całej Starfleet przez kolejne trzysta lat, "...by odkrywać nowe dziwne światy i cywilizacje, dzielnie zmierzać tam gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek". (ENT: Broken Bow) W kilka miesięcy później Zefram Cochrane opuścił swój dom na Alfa Centauri i udał się w nieznanym kierunku. Został później uznany za zmarłego. 2267 SD 3201.7. Prom Galileo przewożący oficerów okrętu USS Enterprise, NCC-1701 został pochwycony przez nieznaną wiązką energii i ściągnięty na powierzchnię planetoidy w obszarze Gamma Cannaris. Na planetoidzie Kapitan James T. Kirk spotkał mężczyznę przedstawiającego się jako Zefram Cochrane. Zaginiony przed 150 laty Cochrane żył na planecie z przybierającą postać chmury istotą zwaną Towarzyszem. Istota ta utrzymywała Cochrane przy życiu jako młodego i silnego mężczyznę. Przed odlotem z planetoidy Cochrane uzyskał od Kirka obietnicę nie wyjawienia tajemnicy jego istnienia. (TOS: Metamorphosis) Spuścizna i życie prywatne 2152, 13 - 27 Listopad (data szacunkowa). USS Enterprise NX-01 odkrył dryfujący w kosmosie mały statek z martwą osobą na pokładzie, Kapitan Jonathan Archer zastanawiał się czy nie jest to zaginiony statek Zeframa Cochrane. Ostatecznie okazało się, że był to wrak okrętu z przyszłości. (ENT: Future Tense) Zefram Cochrane z filmu Star Trek: First Contact i serialu Enterprise różni się od wizerunku przedstawionego w TOS: Metamorphosis. W TOS Cochrane określany jest mianem Zefram Cochrane z Alfa Centauri, wskazywałoby to na jego pochodzenie z tej planety. Film natomiast przedstawia Cochrane jako rodowitego Ziemianina. Miano Zefram Cochrane z Alfa Centauri nie musi wcale odnosić się do miejsca narodzin wynalazcy, tak jak Lawrenc z Arabii nie wywodził się z Arabii. Nadany przydomek może się odnosić do ostatniego miejsca zamieszkania Cochrane. Podręczniki historii przedstawiały Zeframa Cochrane jako wielkiego wizjonera i odkrywcę, który tworzy technologię Warp, by wprowadzić ludzkość w nową erę dobrobytu i rozwoju. W rzeczywistości, Zefram Cochrane wybudował Phoenix dla pieniędzy. Chciał on sprzedać statek a za zarobione pieniądze prowadzić szczęśliwe życie wśród nagich kobiet przy dźwiękach Rock’n Rolla. (Star Trek: First Contact) Jedną z najbliższych Cochrane osób była Lily Sloane, z którą znali się od czasu III Wojny Światowej. Nazywała ona Cochrane „Z”. Ulubioną muzyką Cochrane była Rock’n Roll. W czasie pierwszego lotu Phoenix słuchał on "Magic Carpet Ride" z repertuaru "Steppenwolf". (Star Trek: First Contact) Ulubioną potrawą Zeframa były pierogi z serem. (VOY: Homestead) W konfrontacji ze swoją legendą nakreśloną przez załogę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Cochrane postanowił nie dokonywać lotu Phoenixe, po czym poszedł się upić. W kilka lat później Cochrane powiedział: "Nie staraj się być wielkim człowiekiem, bądź człowiekiem i pozwól by historia dokonała oceny". (Star Trek: First Contact) Informacje dodatkowe Po raz pierwszy postać Zeframa Cochrane pojawia się na ekranie w odcinku TOS: Metamorphosis i jest tam grana przez Glenna Corbetta. James Cromwell, najsłynniejszy odtwórca roli Zeframa Cochrane’a po raz pierwszy w rolę tę wcielił się w filmie Star Trek: First Contact. Pojawia się on później w pilocie serialu Enterprise, jako 89 letni Cochrane wygłaszający przemówienie z okazji otwarcia kompleksu Warp 5. Cromwell pojawia się również w początkowych scenach odcinka "ENT: In The Mirror, Darkly", jest jednak scena z filmu "Star Trek: First Contact". W czasie pierwszego kontaktu Cochrane ma zaledwie 34 lata, podczas gdy grający go Cromwell w czasie kręcenia "Star Trek: First Contact" miał 56 lat. Stary wygląd Cochrane tłumaczony był jako skutki promieniowania występującego po III Wojnie Światowej lub skutki uboczne pracy nad napędem Warp. Miniatura pomnika Zeframa Cochrane patrzącego w gwiazdy znajdowała się w kajucie Jonathan Archer na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NX-01. Miało to jednak miejsce w alternatywnej linii czasu. (ENT: Twilight) Linki zewnętrzne :* Zefram Cochrane w memory-alpcha (.en) :* Zefram Cochrane w Memory Beta (.en) ca:Zefram Cochrane cs:Zefram Cochrane de:Zefram Cochrane en:Zefram Cochrane es:Zefram Cochrane fr:Zefram Cochrane it:Zefram Cochrane ja:ゼフラム・コクレーン nl:Zefram Cochrane ru:Зефрам Кокрэйн sv:Zefram Cochrane Cochrane, Zefram